District 20
by Lucifer's kid
Summary: The only way to live here is to fight. Fight the system to regain your destiny or to change it. I will not stand for what the system says I have to act, be and become, so I will fight to change my destiny along with my family even if it means putting our lives on the line. PrUkUs, omegaverse! possible Mpreg.


**A/N: This if my first fic guys...hope you like! Please no flames! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, that belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya...if only I could own it! TwT **

* * *

There is no such thing as love. Maybe there once was; When my father was still king but since he was murdered, love does not exist. Only hate and greed. Maybe throw in some lust and sloth, a pinch of envy and wrath, a dust of pride and gluttony and you have the perfect concoction of what my world is made of ever since the fall of my father.

Ever since the fall of humanity.

Now I would just stand here and tell you that I am a good Omega who follows what his Alpha's order him to do, as expected of any Omega who is proper, but then I would be telling you false truths. You see I am what people call a defective Omega. I do not follow orders from my "leaders," my "superiors" because in all honesty, they're a bunch of stupid blokes.

There are few Alpha's that I actually listen to and one of them is dead. The others are blood relatives or close friends. All in all there is about nine Alpha's who I will listen to, to the very end. This is one of the few faults I have in actuality. Now I don't see them as faults but society does so I shall proudly tell you what they are.

I am an assassin. That's a bit obvious though as seeing that while I'm boring you with this monologue, I'm slitting the throat of a prideful Alpha. A bastard who ripped off money from an orphanage.

Second, I am not bonded. At the age of eighteen, most Omegas are already bonded and with their second pregnancy. But like I said, I am no ordinary Omega. Now that doesn't mean I'- Yikes. I love the color crimson, it's such a beautiful colour. Especially when it's being sprayed all over the room by the jugular vein. Ah such elegance does the colour hold when it splatters onto the walls. But never mind how much blood was just spilled, it's such a pain to remove from the place if you don't want to be traced.

Third I find it appalling to actually let myself be dominated and put down. I rather be alone but have a say in my fucking life than be with another male but have no say in my life. Maybe that's why I feel so satisfied when I see the Alpha in my hold without any life. Then again he also tried to rape me. It's not like it hasn't happened before; some pathetic Alpha can't hold his damn want and tries to take me forcibly which results in a kick in their genitals or if they really peeve me off then they get shanked in the gut. And maybe they wake up without any genitals...

Fourth, I just don't like cocky Alpha's. Now I only have about fifteen minutes to get what I came for and to leave my mark behind. Now here is what I love, asides from killing these types of scum of course.

"England, hurry up. You only have five minutes left." France suddenly said and it surprised and annoyed me at the same time.

"What do you mean France? I thought I had fifteen for gods sakes!" I growled out as I hauled the fat pigs dead corps into the bathroom. I needed to get him into the tub and mark him with my logo. Maybe today I would just leave here without cleaning up. Maybe...

"I thought so too mon ami, but it appears that the salaud you've handled has bodyguards that are searching for him. You need to do this quickly." France said rapidly. That was the only way I knew he was serious because if he wasn't he would be sounding happy and have a teasing tone in his accent. Sighing I wiped my dagger with the rag I always brought with me.

"So what do you want me to do Frog? Clean up and not mark the damn body and take the money before getting away or do you want me to just take the money and run?" I said calmly though I was upset. I wanted to mark that bastards body to make sure others learn that the assassin dubbed D.R. Otherwise known as the Deadly rose. I don't mind much the nick name because I am deadly but I don't consider myself having the beauty of the rose. France tells me other wise but that stupid Beta always flirts so I don't know.

"Don't bother with cleaning up. Why not let the pigs see your true work. Now hurry and take the money."

"Yes sir." And with that I briskly walked towards the safe. I managed to open it before hitting a problem. Now why is it that the Capital always has surprises in-store for me? Probably because they're trying to hunt me down.

"Fuck. France, we've hit a snag." I murmured sweating slightly. I swear the Capital always changes their safes. Sigh. Do they really want to bother me this much?

"Britain get out of there then. Don't try to get the money and just flee with Prussia." France said and I scoffed. I will not allow this bastard to get away with the money he stole from the orphanage where most of us grew up.

"France I can do this! Don't wor-" I was cut off when France barked at me.

"Britain you are to get out of there this instant and flee to safety with Prussia and that's an order!" I flinched when he barked at me like that. It takes many things to get France to this point but even though I was scared, I had to do this.

"No."

"What do you mean no! You leave right now England! It-"

"Access granted. Welcome back Mr. Novak." I smirk at the sudden dead air in my ear piece and start taking out the four silver bars inside along with the small multi-glowing box.

"Hurry your damn arsch up England. I can smell the guards now!" Prussia was right, I could smell them as well and rushed out of the room. I was glad that Russia and Belarus managed to get access into the security network again. Then again when do those crazy bastards never get what they want? I quickly stripped my clothes and shoved them into the gym bag I had (which is where I placed the money and glow cube) and was glad that I had clothes underneath. With that I left and closed the door after making sure to wipe my prints off and joined Gilbert.

"Bastard. Next time don't worry us like that." Gilbert told me with a slight smirk. I chuckled and shook my head at his response.

"Sorry but I had to do it Prussia. That bastard took from the place we grew up. I was just merely taking back the stuff." I responded shrugging and walked with him. I had to quirk my eyebrow at him once I felt him loop his arm with mine before he gestured with his head subtly that the guards where walking towards the door and I understood. We needed to seem like a couple. I didn't mind really, it's not like we had to do anything more than this so it was okay. We both smirked darkly when we heard gasps and suddenly smelled fear being released into the air before the Alpha's managed to control it and hide it.

Ah revenge is so sweet.


End file.
